Marie DuBois
Marie DuBois is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Scientist. She was played by Jayne Massey. Marie is first mentioned in the episode, when her father, Henry DuBois, tells LeBeau the reason why he is presently, although very reluctantly, working for the Germans: they are holding her as a hostage at the hotel in town and he doesn't want any harm to come to her. He then informs LeBeau that they were originally captured by the Germans after the Fall of France, and that he has so far done everything he could to actually keep the Germans from exploiting his knowledge of synthetic fuels. She is next mentioned when Carter, as he is helping to fill a water barrel with water from a bucket, that LeBeau has informed him that DuBois would not leave without his daughter. After a short conversation where he, Kinchloe, Newkirk and Hogan discuss whether they would be able to rescue her fron the hotel, Hogan informs the order that they would use a German General to make the Germans in town release Marie in their custody, with him playing General von Himmelburger. Once in town and inside the hotel's lobby, a disguised Hogan and Newkirk (as SS General von Himmelburger and his aide Pootzie, respectively) approached the front desk, where Hogan then demands that the girl be released to his custody, so that he can take her to Berlin for questioning. When he is asked for authorization papers by the 2nd Officer, the fake General goes on a tirade, where he soon destroy several objects, knocks down several rifles and then slaps a couple of German soldiers, while warning them that he would send everyone to the Russian Front if she isn't brought to him within the next five minutes. Hogan then leaves, while Newkirk informs them that he was serious and would do what he said he would, before leaving the lobby as well, leaving behind them a group of fearful Germans. Marie then appears physically for the first time as she is escorted out of the hotel and into the hotel's courtyard by both the 1st Officer and 2nd Officer. Confused, she asks what was happening, only to be told to be quiet by the 1st Officer, before they present her to the disguised Hogan and Newkirk. She then hears Hogan inform the two officers that they have just made the deadline, before she sees the two disguised Allied prisoners walk towards a motorcycle with an attached sidecar. Marie then hears Hogan ask one of the officers to place her on his lap, while commenting once again that she is being driven to Berlin for questioning. She is then placed on Hogan's lap, before seeing Newkirk start the motorcycle, then drive them out of the courtyard, and then out of the gate, to the relief of the two German officers. Marie next appears as she is reunited with her father, Henry, in the woods near Stalag 13, watched by a still disguised Newkirk. She happily hugs her father, which lasts for a few seconds before the pair are informed by Newkirk that they had to get going if they are to reach the sub that would take them to England within 24 hours. She and her father agree, before leaving with him. Marie, along with her father, is next mentioned when LeBeau informs the others that he has no idea how to convince the arriving Professor Altman that he is DuBois, so that they can give the pair enough time to reach the sub, before LeBeau is handed a handbook on Pharmacy by Hogan to convince Altman that he is DuBois. She is next mentioned when Hogan, inside the radio room within the tunnels, asks London to inform him and his men when the sub has finally picked up Marie and her father. A short time later, London calls back to inform the prisoners that the sub has finally picked up the DuBoises. Carter later informs the disguised LeBeau and Newkirk of this while the pair are inside the former storage building that has been turned into DuBois' lab, as the two are still stalling Altman and his companion, Captain Krug. Category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars